


Once Upon A Time, A Long Time Ago...

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent runs into somebody he used to know in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time, A Long Time Ago...

Running through London trying his best to hide his gun under the length of his coat, hoping he’d lost the two Alphas chasing him. Chris Argent reflected that this wouldn’t have happened if Allison had never met Scott McCall. 

Okay that was something of a stretch. But Chris wasn’t feeling very charitable right now, he understood the whole ‘forbidden young love’ thing of course he did, but he was sure he’d never been that bad at the same age.

“Alright, son. You’re nicked!” came a strangely familiar voice from behind him. A large warm hand clamped on his shoulder, digging in just shy of painfully but with the promise of pain to come should he try to move his gun arm.

“Do you actually say that?” said another voice. A short sandy haired man approached from Chris’ left. The man behind Chris took his gun and handed it over. 

“Here, you know what to do with that?” said the familiar voice gruffly. The sandy haired man took the handgun and took the clip out efficiently in a way that spoke of military training. Another man appeared at the shorter man’s side. Tall and slender, with a mop of curly dark hair and a piercing expression.

Chris tried to judge the hold he was in. He could probably get free; disappear into the rapidly growing crowd. Possibly now they had the gun the police wouldn’t even bother to hard to chase him?

“I wouldn’t. The two men chasing you are there and there,” said the taller man pointing out the two alphas carelessly. “Should you run no doubt they would continue to chase you, and now you would be without your weapon.”

Chris relaxed slightly, maybe being arrested was in his best interests right now. “Weird ammo,” said the shorter man holding it up for the taller man to see before it disappeared into one of his coat pockets. 

“Naturally,” said the taller man with an air of dismissiveness but he did look at the clip carefully. “I believe this is an ‘Argent’.” 

The was no question in his tone. The man holding Chris gasped and turned him round so they were face to face, when Chris saw who it was it felt like a punch in the gut. “Greg?” he whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud the other man would disappear or morph into someone else.

Greg Lestrade looked at him stunned, but only for a split second, before his face slipped into a professional mask. “Chris Argent, I am arresting you on the charge of illegal possession of a fire arm. You do not have to say anything but it could harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned, anything that you later rely on in court. Do you understand?”

Chris felt as though his tounge had died in his mouth, but he managed to choke out a “yes”. He was handcuffed and Greg radioed for a police car to pick them up. 

“How’s Victoria,” asked Greg eventually, bitterness evident in his tone.

“She died,” replied Chris shortly. Turning his head away as he realised he’d been staring at Greg’s profile for far too long. He noticed the gold band on Greg’s finger. “You’re married?”

“Divorced,” corrected Greg blankly. “I’m sorry, about Victoria.”

“You hated her,” said Chris without malice, he could hardly blame Greg for disliking her after all.

“No, I hated you. In the end,” corrected Greg staring straight ahead.

“Right,” said the shorter man to his taller friend. “I feel like I’m missing something. What is going on?”

It struck Chris as odd that he wasn’t asking Greg. After all it had been a lifetime ago, how could the other man know anything about it.

“Really, John,” said the taller man with a sniff. “It’s all rather obvious and boring…” 

John grinned at the taller man. “Go on, impress me.”

Greg stiffened slightly but neither of the other men seemed to notice.

“Lestrade took a holiday in his early twenties, possibly a 21st birthday present, to America. Mr Agent has a Californian accent but a subtle one so he’s moved around. I would tend to assume this happened in California from the time frame though, “said the taller man.

“Did you tell him about us?” asked Chris, somewhat surprised. He’d never told anyone about Greg, the only people who knew were people who’d been there at the time.

“Never told him anything,” said Greg still not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Never have to, with him.”

John looked concerned now. “Greg, you okay. I can make Sherlock stop?” Sherlock make a scoffing noise in the background.

Greg shook his head. “No, let’s see if he gets it all.”

John still looked concerned, and Greg’s hand tightened on Chris’s arm. But Sherlock continued regardless. “Lestrade met Mr Argent and they embarked on a short but intense affair. Mr Argent was rebelling against a controlling family and expectations that he would join the ‘family business’. Unfortunately he was already involved with a woman at the time.”

Chris couldn’t make himself speak. It was horrible to hear such a complicated and difficult time in his life so causally and clinically deconstructed.

“Engaged,” corrected Greg. “He was engaged. And I was 25.”

Sherlock waved the correction away like it wasn’t important. John looked at Greg with kind eyes. “Did you know?” he asked.

Greg nodded and Sherlock continued. “Yes, of course he did. They made plans to ‘run away’ to England together. But Mr Argent ultimately bowed to the pressure from his family and married ‘Victoria’, leaving Lestrade heartbroken.” Suddenly Sherlock shot Chris an evil look that caused Chris to stumble back a step from surprise. Greg held him up and the expression on Sherlock’s face melted back into cool indifference as quickly as it had come.

“You don’t understand,” said Chris shaking his head. “I did love Victoria, as much as I loved… Besides it was… I couldn’t _tell_ …”

“Oh yes,” said Sherlock with an evil smirk. “Mr Argent also felt he couldn’t tell Lestrade his family were werewolf hunters.”

“But I’d already worked it out,” said Greg looking straight at Chris.

Just then the police car pulled up.


End file.
